Caller identification makes saving and identifying contacts extremely convenient. However, it is not always worthwhile for a user to add every person with whom the user communicates to the contact list of the user. In fact, not only is it common for a user to forget adding the unknown caller to their contacts list, many times a user disregards the unknown caller only to find that they need to contact the caller several days or weeks later. In such cases, the user must search through their call history and may even try several incorrect numbers until they determine the correct number and reach the intended recipient.